greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bellatrix page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 02:23, May 23, 2011 Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Captainmike I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi Captainmike that previous message I sent you was mainly about other Comic Book Wiki Site that are need of major editing help from editors such as you. An if get a chance to click on the link I sent you that goes to a blog page I created which has all the information about the various other comic book wiki sites that are in need of help your able to see there are such sites for the X-Men, Batman, Superman, The Flash and Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Certain Comic Book Wiki Sites listed on the blog page are simple need of editors to come and visit and help out however there 3 Wiki Sites listed on the blog page which to be more to the point a Superman Wiki Site and 2-Wiki Site for The Flash are in need of being adopted and a editor such as yourself becoming head admin if your intrested at all. If not thats ok as well but I hope that you will visit the Comic Book Wiki Sites listed on the blog page and help out on them they are major need of editors like yourself. From Rod12 Update Hi Captainmike I have no problem with your editing project idea I'm ok with that the problem I'm having and why I'm making the changes its the formate your presenting the links when you add them to the certain page thats. All of the pages on the site here have a certain type of page formate and how the links are set up and listed on the page the way I would like to see them. Now if you see on the Durla main page and on its links section how the links are presented and just the overall look of them that is how I would like to see them look on the site thats all. An if you notice your two links that you added to the Durla main page are still there and listed with the rest of the links. Hope this answers your question and sorry for the miscommunication from my end. From Rod12 Hi Captainmike I think we might of had another miscommunication between the two of us I'm ok with you wanting to add another links to pages like Durla that show other sites that feature Durla on them that is fine with me. But please do not change the formate of how the links are presented on the pages like the ones you have worked on so far with Durla and Bellatrix. You can use the formate you want to show the links on another sites like the Legion of Super Heroes one or the Star Trek one thats fine but please leave the way formate of how the links are presented on this site here the way I have them look in the link section of the certain pages that you edit. Once again I'm fine with you adding extra links to pages like Durla and Bellatrix but please do not change the link section formate of how the links are presented thats all I ask. I'm sorry that were have this miscommunication about your editing project I hope this message will help explain my side a little better for you from your end. From Rod12 ::I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. What is a formate? -- Captain MKB 16:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Captainmike what I mean by formate is how the links are listed and presented in the Link Section of the certain page below I listed for you of how I would like to see the Link Section look on my Green Lantern Wiki Site compared to the method you keep editing the certain section. I'm sorry that you and me are having a hard time understanding one another and I do speak english by the way. I undertand what your goal is with this certain editing project your trying to accomplish I do and if you see even though I have changed by your editing work I haven't removed the links for the other sites that you added on the Durla page for excample. The LOSH and Memory Beta Wiki Links are still on the Durla Page in the link section formate they haven't been removed at all. All I did was change the formate of how you had the web links were shown in the link section thats all. I hope this message helps answer your question of what is formate. If it doesn't just send another message to me and I'll happy to explain more to you but I do recomend simply look at the excample below for a better understanding of what I mean by Formate with the Link Section on Pages on the site here. Green Lantern Wiki Site Link Section Formate *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Durla *http://www.comicvine.com/durla/34-57515/ *http://losh.wikia.com/wiki/Durla *http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Durla Your Link Section Formate * Durla article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. * Durla article at Legion of Super-Heroes Wiki, the Wikia for Legion sources. * Durla article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wikia. *http://www.comicvine.com/durla/34-57515/ From Rod12 Links Personally I think your method does look better but I'm just the second in command here so what Rod12 says goes, he is the head admin. Sorry about that and sorry I couldn't be more help. - Doomlurker 20:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Update Hi Captainmike first off sorry for spelling the word format wrong that is my mistake I will take full blame for that. However just to him inform you the other admin of this site my friend User:Doomlurker who you talked to earlier today. He is the second in command here on the site and and me I'm the head admin of the this wiki site and I'm the one who runs this site every single day. Now since you real don't like me and you probably don't like the message response my friend User:Doomlurker sent back to you about your problem may I suggest another method. There is another wiki site for Green Lantern called Green Lantern Corps Wiki and here is the link http://greenlanterncorps.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Wiki for the site. If you would like to use that wiki site to do your editing project there that is completely up to you I just thought it would be a better method than my site since you clearly don't like how things are done on this site here and you clearly don't like me. What ever you choose it up to you in the end. From Rod12 Response Actually I've been using wikia since about 2008 and have been admin on another wiki for the majority of those years. I don't see them as personal websites at all. I merely meant that I was given admin rights here to help maintain the wiki by preventing and reverting vandalism and I leave Rod12 to set the policy and formatting guidelines. If you explain your reasoning in more detail to Rod12 as to why you think it'd be better to change the way that links are displayed he may become more open to what you're suggesting. If not, maybe I'll create a poll and we'll see what the majority of users think. - Doomlurker 12:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC)